What Matters
by Limitless ExileSS
Summary: What happens when Naraku can kill Kagome at any time he wants but no one knows except Inuyasha? Now he must do whatever Naraku says? Possible InuKag
1. What Matters

First I would love to say that i own Inuyasha but sadly I DO NOT OWN IT.............ahhhh well at least I can make my own stories YAY.

"Wake up Inuyasha.......I said wake up!"

A sharp pain surged through Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to pay more attention. He looked up with blurred vision to find that he could only see faint color differnceswithin the dimly light area. However he could smell everything. Everything that he could recognize, and at the same time everything he didn't want to. could smell Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Naraku. He could also smell blood. All their own blood....Except for Naraku's. Inuyasha could even smell his own,but he could feel his slowly running down his arm and his side.

Inuyasha's sight began to come back and he saw the most horible thing ever in his life. Kagome was laying on the ground covered in blood, arrows astrewn, bow shattered. Miroku was hanging from a bloody rope around his neck, his own staff pierced his heart, Sango was laying within a hole of a broken wall, but he could tell that she was dead. Shippou, if you could even tell it was him, was mangled off to the right of where Inuyasha was tied tightly together. Kirara was in the same state next to Shippou. Naraku was holding the Tetsusuiga in his hand.

"Well I see your sight is finally drifting back to you. Ahhhhh what the power of the Sacred Jewel has done for me. Hmmm now look what I can do Inuyasha. That was no more than a test of my powers." a cold voice snaked its way out.

Inuyasha tried to speak but his words came out slowly and painfully.

" I......will not....let you do...........this....Na...Nara....ku." this seemed to take uch more energy than he thought to say.

"Foolish Inuyasha! You helped me do all this remember? Now there is only one question left and that is what to do to you?" this question added a slightly happier tone to the icy cold voice.

"Ahh yes I know."

An extreme cold seemed to fill the stilled air around him. It chilled his skin, blood, heart, bones, everything.

Authors Note: Sorry about that, but I will post more. It was a short chapter but i had to come up with it off the top of my head. Well you don't need to review to read, or read to review (though I'd much rather like you to read then review). This is my first story to post so i wanna know how im doin. Anyway i dont know when ill be able to put the next one up, so i wanna know what people say C Ya

-LimitlessExileSS


	2. What Matters II

Chapter 2 What Matters II

For any of you who read it I'm sorry about the ending but like said I had to come up with it off the top of my head. This chapter is more of a continuation of the first. I still DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...............................hmmmm lets get back to the story

This cold feeling drowned Inuyasha, his vision blurred once again until he shut his eyes. Suddenly he opened his eyes to find that he was in a stream, being held by Miroku, Sango, and Kagome

"Inuyasha! You're awake! Finally!" Kagome said estatically.

"Ugh, what happened Kagome? How did I get here?" Inuyasha started to question her.  
"You seemed to be having some sort of a fit in your sleep," Miroku started in as he took control of the conversation "First we thought you were just rolling on the ground. then you got up and stabbed yourself with the Tetsusuiga! After that you began to run and lunged yourself in the river. You awoke just as we brought you up."

Sango looked down at him "Are you ok, Inuyasha? You look very pale."

Inuyasha looked around him to see that the water downstream was tinted red, then looked to is still bleeding shoulder which he felt the pain begin to surge through his arm. He grabed his shoulder and thought to himself How could I have done this? I've never done anything like this before. So how could I now? A cold voice crept through his mind It wasn't just you Inuyasha and as soon as it came it left.

"Did you guys hear that?" Inuyasha looked around confused.

"I didn't hear anything Inuyasha. Are you sure your ok?" Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Uhh sure I guess I'm just a little shaken up" as Inuyasha spoke the voice came back Do not tell anyone of the dream or this voice if you value you friends lives, Inuyasha!

Miroku and Sango helped Inuaysha get up out of the stream and sit him down back at the campsite, which is not far away. As Inuyasha takes off his red and white shirts he hangs them close to the warm flame left from the fire started earlier. Miroku comes back with a few more branches that he continues to break apart and add to the fire. Kagome quickly wraps his wound and goes to talk to Sango. As the two girls are talking quite intently Inuyasha suddenly realizes it.  
"Hey! Where's the Tetsusuiga? What happened to it!?" Inuyasha began to look frantically for his most precious weapon.

"Here it is Inuyasha!" chimed in the litte fox demon. Shippou lifted Kagome's sleeping bag and Inuyasha snatched it from the ground..

"Give me that! How could you just leave it lying underneath her sleeping bag Shippou? Anyone could have taken it!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippou.

Kagome came to the little fox

"Just so you know Inuyasha _I_ put it there so why not lay off. Besides Shippou was first to chase after you when you stabbed yourstelf."

"Tsch fine whatever" Inuyasha walks over to the fire and checks his clothes and finds that they are dry enough to wear. As he puts his clothes on and fixes the Tetsusuiga and it's sheath into his fire rat outfit he sees that the sun is begining to rise. Miroku walks up behind Inuyasha and stands for a while before asking.

"Inuyasha do you have any idea what you were doing last night?"

"No."

"So you don't know why you stabbed yourself?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No."

"Can you say anything besides 'No'?"

" How about shut up and leave me alone for a little while Miroku, or do you just like getting into my problems?" Inuyahsa sounded short and had the tone of voice that he wanted to end the monk's little talk.

"Well if I can't do anything to help I'll just leave you alone." Miroku walks off to the two girls and fox demon and joins in on the conversation obviously telling them how he couldn't get anything out of Inuyasha other than a possible threat.

Inuyasha just stared at the brightening, reddening sky he couldn't think, or more that he didn't want to. He knew the voice sounded like Naraku, but Naraku couldn't do that, could he? He had never shown any previous signs of telepathy, except to his little minions formed from his own flesh. Maybe he was getting stronger? That was always a possibility but still to get to him?

There! That was supposed to be my first chapter also. Review sonn cause I only got one from a friend. If you don't I'm not goin to waste my time on a site when I could post elsewhere. I may sound arrogent but i just want some reviews.

-LimitlessExileSS


	3. Naraku's Newest Threat

Chapter 3 Naraku's Newest Threat

I have done it! Finally I have discovered the secret to owning INUYASHA!!!!!!!! It is all contained on this piece of paper!!! 10 Men in black suits come in and shred the paper, burn it, then flash a bright light.......Finally I have discovered that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHAAAAAaaaa....? what was I????........? NEXT CHAPTER

Kagome was so worried about Inuyasha. She just could not comprehend why he had done something like that. It made no sense, did it? It had been two nights since the incident, since then there was nothing else. There was no sign of Naraku or the jewel shards. No monsters,demons, Kouga, nothing. All Inuyasha did was sit up in his tree sighing and snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him. Miroku had a few slaps from Sango. Sango just practiced with her harai kotsu. Shippou was evidently bored since he was hanging all over everyone. She herself had caught up on her studies and the next morning she was heading for home. It was Saturday night, she wanted to spend Sunday at home, get a good night's sleep, then on Monday take her three tests that she had to make up.

Inuyasha's mind was still racing. He doubted that he had shut his eyes since his dream. He didn't know if he was afraid or nervous. He looked up to the sky, dimming, just a few clouds, a few stars shone. As he cool breeze swept lightly across his face kagomes scent caught his nose. this calmed him down a great deal. He relaxed so much more than he had for a while now. Her scent a what wonders her scent held. It reminded him of strawberries, sweet, juicy strawberries. He had always liked strawberries, but her scent of strawberries was different, a little stronger, yet so gently soothing. He slowly closed his eyes though it was early at night, he felt himself go into a wonderful sleep. He awoke to find that it was later into the night and everyone was now seeping. He looked up again to see cloudy skies and his ears picked up the sound of thunder in the distance. A cool drop of water landed on his hand. then one on his head, then hand again, foot. Pretty soon the rain was coming down harder and saw that everyone had gotten up and walked towards some trees. They all looked so tired as they watched the rain.

The group looked up to see the hanyou still sitting up in the tree. As the rain began to fall harder Kagome sleepily called out to him.

"Inuyasha! Why not come down here? It's a lot dryer than up there in the tree."

He decide to take her advice and leapt from the tree and landed next to her.

"Oh Inuyasha look at you. You're soaked, your cute little ears are all droopy." Kagome said still very sleepily as though she didn't know she was saying it, but she did.

"Here" Kagome began to rub his ears like she always did.

"Hey stop that." Inuyasha protested pushing her arms away.

"Ohhh what's wrong with you?" she pulled out a towel and began to rub his head to dry his hair. She was rubbing quite hard and seemed to be enjoying this as she was laughing. Everyone backed up to give them some room. When they started laughing Inuyasha once again protested.

"Stop it!" he pushed her arms down. This time everyone was immediatly laughing estatically. His hair was pointing in all different directions and seemed to have spiked out with some extra fluff. Inuyasha took the towel and shredded it into small pieces.

"Inuyasha! How could you do that? It was my favorite towel and you just shreded it! You can never take a joke, Inuyasha." Kagome began to put a little bit of a angry face on and picks up the shreds.

"You know what Inuyasha?.......Ahhhh nothing you probably don't care!" Kagome walked off.

"Good job Inuyasha you know, you really are a jerk." Sango's commented before running after Kagome. Miroku once again walked over to Inuyasha.

"You should talk about what happened. You really seem on edge. Why not tell me or Kagome myabe we could help."

"What are you my mother?? I do not need to talk! I need to be alone!" Inuyasha walks off into the rain.

Sango soon catches up to Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango questioned hopefully trying to make Kagome feel better.

"He is such an idiot. I was just having some fun; it was all just to be funny. All I wanted to do was make him laugh after two days of nothing but bitter sighing and moping. Especially since I'm going home for two days. I just wanted to leave knowing that maybe if he was happy I wouldn't be hurried through my house to leave exactly when he says."

"Well if you knew how he acted while you were gone you wouldn't mind him going to get you."

"What do you mean?"

"All he does is sigh and mope around. Kind of like he has been just not over a dream. He must really miss you Kagome, we all do. He will never admit it though the most he will say is that he's bored because he can't go find the jewel shards."

What was she thinking doing that? Making me look like a fool in fromt of them. Inuyasha was thinking as he walked in the rain. His fuzzy spiked hair began to lay flat again. Maybe I shouldn't have shredded her towel like that. Now she's mad. The voice came back through his mind.

That is good Inuyasha, making her mad only works to my advantage. Inuyasha looked around.

"Is that you Naraku?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" The voice answered through his mind.

So you have figured it out Inuyasha. It is me, Naraku, but you will not tell any of the others that......If you value Kagome's life.

"What? You can't do that!." Inuyasha said as fury grew within him.

Ah, but I can Inuyasha! I can kill Kagome any time I want. In fact since you're so thick headed I will give you a demonstration. Walk over to the bushes to your right. Inuyasha decided to try this. As he walked over a rabbit ran from it.

Watch! Suddenly the animal stopped and let out screams of pain as blood poured from every opening in it's head. It continued to scream until it's body fell limp on the ground. Then he heard a bird screech, and he looked up. Just as suddenly a bird fell with the same curse as the rabbit. It died in the same fashion.

I can make the same thing happen to Kagome if you like. As these words entered Inuyasha's mind, his face, a sudden look of terror etched into it, became slightly tear stricken as he thought of the same fate happening to Kagome. One tear fell down his cheek.

I will keep in tact with you until then Inuyasha......Do not tell anyone unless you want her death to come sooner. As Inuyasha heard these words his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. No longer crying but he was extremely upset. He just stood there. He didn't know for how long it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. He didn't know or care all he could do is rack his brain trying to figure out how. Yet nothing could come to his mind.

A/N: Well chapter 3...oh boy..Well that was, so far, my favorite chapter to write. Anyway read and review I need to know if I'm doin something wrong, or hopefully if you like it. In the next chapter or so you will find out how Naraku can do this. At this time I would also like to say hat I am on AFF,I think I may have one more chapter there andI will omit lemons and certain other scenes on this site. However all lemons will be at AdultFanFiction. C Ya

-LimitlessExileSS


	4. Kouga's Assault and a Small Show of Feel...

Chapter 4 Kouga's Assault and a Small Show of Feelings

Ok well I think I have reached one major point in this story but I'm no where near done. So Inuyasha is not mine if he was I could easily make the whole series turn to my advantage. Everything I wanted could be done (goes on for a few hours, tapped on shoulder).....Hm?.....Oh yea here's the next chapter.

"Well I wonder where everyone went Miroku?" the high pitched voice of Shippou broke the silence that had fallen since Inuaysha, Kagome, and Sango had left them.

"It would seem that Inuyasha is just having his own problem that apparently no one at all can even try to get out of him. This is a great time for Inuyasha to go psycho."

"He isn't going psycho. Miroku I know this is strange, yet I do not think that he is psycho." Kagome said as she and Sango were walking back.

"Well what do you think we should do? Hm? How do we help someone as stubborn as Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Allright I don't know but we just have to be patient. Maybe he'll come around and tell us if there is any reasone as to why he did that." Kagome began to reason with Miroku.

"Ok just one thing Kagome, how did your attitude change so quickly? When you walked off you were mad and didn't seem to care what problems he had. Now you are defending him." Miroku's new question brought silence to Kagome. Sango knew exactly what to say.

"Hey isn't that a beautiful girl all alone over there?" And with that Miroku had ran over to the trees where Sango had pointed.

"That was so mean Sango. Mean, but very funny...Thanks"

"Hey no problem Kagome. We need to keep our little girl talks to ourselves."

"Yea that is true." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Hey lets head to the nearest village it isn't far I found it while trying to find that 'girl" that you were talking about" Miroku said.

"What about Inuaysha?" Kagome said and her voice had a worried tone. "He has been gone for a while"

"Don't worry he can take care of himself besides he wants to be alone and he can track our scent." Sango pointed out.

"Fine let's go then." Kagome agreed. With that everyone headed toward the next village, which did turn out to be very close. It was just past a line of trees.

He finally felt his knees regain some strength. As he stood up his knees cracked for kneeling so long. His whole body was now soaked with the steadily falling rain but he didn't care. All he could think about was Kagome. It actually struck the purest feeling of fear since his dream. He just stood there. With his first step brought an extreme sense of dizziness, and he tilted a bit before regaining his balance. He once again looked up ro see that the skies gve no sign of a break in rain. Thunder rolled closer and closer, but it still seemed distant. He decided to walk back. Each step was slow and seemed to take twice as long as it really did. He turned to look back one last time at the rabbit and bird. He cringed, not at the sight, but at the thought of it happeneing to Kagome. As he was walking a very familiar scent hit his nostrils. It was a smell that made him sick. It was the smell of wolf.

Kouga suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ugh! if it isn't the horrendous smell of a dog turd. It makes me want to throw up." Kouga started throwing insults at Inuyasha.

"Not now Kouga, there's too much I have to figure out." Inuyasha tried to avoid the wolf demon at this point. He just wanted to get back to Kagome. He wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Well to bad cause I think I will fight for Kagome right now." Kouga ran beind Inuyasha and hit him with suck force he flew into a tree.

"What's wrong Inuysha? Even you should have better reflexes than that." Inuyasha knew that he should but he didn't he couldn't. As Inuyasha stood up Kouga ran right up to his face.

"Fight me, now! I demand a true fight. I have no emotional sake in your problems. All I can sense is a hurt shoulder.But it is no longer bad enough to affect your fighting ability. Fight me or else I'll just take Kagome." Inuyasha had had enough with Naraku ready to kill Kagome, and now this weak wolf wanted to take her so he couldn't even protect her?!

"No! I will not let you take her, and you will not beat me!" Inuyasha's fury grew within him. In a flash Kouga was on the ground about fifteen feet away from where he was He felt the blade of the Tetsusuiga against his neck and a sever pain on his cheek where Inuyasha punched him. He looked up to see Inuyasha there with an extreme look of anger and rage in his eyes. Kouga was gone in a flash and tried to hit Inuyasha in the back again. This time Inuyasha was already turned around and had no problem catching Kouga's punch. This brought a look of fear in Kouga.

"You can't do this. My punch has always been too much for you!" Kouga said in complete exasperation.

"Well you had to go and piss me off Kouga. Now you will pay for it." Inuyasha swung his Tetsusuiga at an extreme speed that Kouga had never seen. He was just able to get away with a slash across his torso.

"Well let me show you My little surprise Inuyasha." Kouga pulled out two more sacred jewel shards. He put one in his other arm and one in his chest.

"Now I have five shards Inuyasha! Now I am stronger than you! You can not defeat me!" Kouga's speed seemed to increase as well as he ran back up to Inuyasha's face and hit him continuously. He then proceeded to put a hand through Inuyaha's bad shoulder. Then one through his torso. Inuyasha managed to block the next hit to his face. Inuyasha swung with his enraged speed but hit only thin air. Kouga appeared in front of him and connected his hit to Inuyasha's face. As Inuyasha tilted backwards Kouga Kicked his feet out from underneath him. Then hit his chest which sent him to the ground even harder. When Inuyasha Hit the ground he coughed and blood sputtered out through his clenched teeth.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? I thought I was gonna pay." Kouga kicked Inuyasha into a protruding boulder. As Inuyasha got up Kouga walked over to him and picked him up by his hair and held his face close to his.

"You are pathetic. If you can't stop me how can you protect Kagome? You can't, I think I'll take her now." Kouga punched Inuyasha's face again which sent him flying. back to the boulder. Inuyasha once again got up.

"I will not let you have Kagome." Inuyasha ran up and actually conected with Kouga's chest again. This sent the jewel shard out of his body. Inuyasha was first to reach it, but Kouga was first on the next attack. Inuyasha quickly recovered and leapt for Kouga. Kouga stepped back and Inuyasha landed on the ground using the windscar. Kouga's left side was hit. Inuyasha decided to get the petty wolf demon back by consecutively connecting hit after hit to his face and torso.

"I told you that you should leave me alone. You stupid fuck, I think I should kill you." With one more punch Kouga was on the ground...Unconscience. Inuyasha decided to walk away. He knew that Kagome would not want him to do that. As he sheathed his Tetsusuiga he looked to see he had something in his clenched fist. He opened it to find that it was the jewel shard.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" When Inuyasha found where he left Kouga he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't even get a trace of his scent. Inuyasha turned to walk back around and felt his bruises, cuts, and stab wounds take effect. Plus he remembered wht happened with Naraku. All of the sudden his pain was amplified. As he began to walk back every step seemed to take more and more energy. He fell to the ground and passed out for a while. When he awoke it was morning and luckily he still had the jewel shard. As he came to the campsite he found no one there he found their scent and followed it. His wounds hurt more today but he was pretty sure he had stopped bleeding.

"Well that was a great breakfast!" Sango said with a full stomach. They were all sitting around a table in a in a king's "cursed" house they didn't seem to mind it's "bad omens" either.

"Mmmmm. Best I've had in a while how about you Kagome?" Miroklu said rather happily.

"Yum it sure was, but I feel bad there is still no sign of Inuyasha. Do you think he's allright?" Kagome still said worriedly. She was too worried to go back to school that day. She needed to know what had happened to him.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine Kagome." Sango said

"Yes you know how Inuyasha is, he probably needed to be alone." Miroku reasoned making Kagome feel better. The door swung open and found that nothing could be farther from the truth. Inuyasha walked in the door and collapsed on the floor beside their table.

"Inuyasha!! Are you allright?! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted as she quickly leaned over and turned him over to face everyone. His face was bloody and bruised and his haori was covered in blood.

"He is bleeding we need to get is wounds cleaned! Now!" Kagome yelled as everyone got out various wraps and antiseptics. After about half an hour everyone helped to make a small bed on the ground and wrap his wounds.

"I knew something was wrong. Did he do this to himself? Sango? Miroku? You must know yu were the ones who said he'd be fine!" Kagome snapped.

"Tsch I'm fine Kagome. These are nothing but scrapes." Inuyasha said from the bed.

"No you're not Inuya.....Inuyasha! You're awake!" Kagome ran over to his bed. Inuyasha looked down at his clenched fist.

"Oh by the way I got this." Inuyasha hands Kagome the jewel shard from Kouga's chest. As he sits up.

"You shouldn't sit up Inuyasha. How did you get this? Inuyasha don't tell me you sensed it?" Kagome's voice surprisingly had a slightly sorrowed tone.

"No, I got that from my fight with Kouga. Along with all of these wounds I gave him some. He had five jewel shards Kagome one in each limb and one in his chest. That's what he said. By the time I got back, after I left him while he was unconscience, he was gone when I returned." Inuyasha explained the rest of the fight between them. He managed to leave out why he fought.

"That must have been a very hard battle Inuyasha. He had five jewel shards you said? Hm I wonder how many are left?" Miroku questioned.

"Tsch. It wasn't that bad. So what if he had two more jewel shards he lost one now. Could you guys leave me and Kagome alone I have to talk to her. As they look at each other confused and then look to Kaogme, who looked just as confused, they all leave the hut.

"Why did you sound sad earlier, Kagome?" Inuyasha had noticed how her voice sounded depressed.

"What? When?" Kagome was trying to cover it up. Inuyasha knew though he could tell in her voice.

"Tell me Kagome. What's wrong? Why did you sound so upset? Please Kagome tell me." Inuyasha now sounded worried about her.

"It was nothing Inuyasha. It's fine, nothing's wrong." Kagome said as she began to get up. As she started to get up Inuyasha held her back.

"Tell me Kagome!"

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome pulled her hand away quite forcefully. That was not the smartest idea since he was holding her with his bad shoulder.

"Ouch, Kagome why can't you just please tell me?"

"Do you really want to know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him/

"Yes."

"I..I.....I was afraid...."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that if you could sense the shards then you would send me home and wouldn't want me to come back! Ok?!" Kagome began to cry ash she said this.  
"Kagome that's not true at all. We need you to be here. And..so do I.....Ok?" Inuyasha said in a very comforting voice.

"Inuyasha.....sniff...are you sure?"

"Yes Kagome Of course I'm sure."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome embraces him in a tight hug. Inuyasha wraps his rms around her and holds her.

"Well I guess.......sniff.............are you hungry you didn't have breakfast like we all did." Kagome suggested to Inuyasha.

"Wait! You guys left and slept in here and had breakfast while I fought Kouga!" Inuyasha's temper began to show.

"Hey don't get angry at me I wanted to stay out waiting for you!" Kagome snapped back.

"Fine, but I'm not hungry I think I'll just get up and we can continue." Inuyasha suggested.

"No you won't. You will rest." Kagome told him as she gently pushed him back down to the bed." Kagome left him to rest ansd as she walked out she found everyone not too far away giving her a strange look.

"Everything's fine. Really." kagome all assured them.

A/N:Whew That is more a regular chapter I think. I also think it's my best one. Well please read and review Not a long author's not this time. C Ya

-LimitlessExileSS


	5. Not Like Inuyasha

Chapter 5 Not Like Inuyasha

Hey everybody! I am back with anoher Inuyasha chapter. I will not rest until I own Inuysha. yawns well maybe I'll just make another few chapters instead. Too bad I don't own it.

Inuyasha awoke an hour later in his bed with Kagome sitting to his left studying her math. She was on a small chair with the book on a small table. It was still sometimevin the late morning. He looked to Kagome, her eyes had a glazed look that he could easily tell that she wasn't concentrating. Her daydream must have been something good since she had a slight smile and was obviously paying no attention to anything. He bagan to sit up and that snapped her out of her little fantasy.

"Oh you're awake Inuyasha." Kagome began to smile a bit more.

"How long have I been asleep?" was he first thing out of the hanyou's mouth.

"Only a few hours are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. No wolf could tke me out. Besides I got a jewel shard from him, so it wasn't completly worthless of my time." Inuyasha gave with a smirk.

"Yes bt you also got a few good bumps, stabs, cuts, scrapes, a bloody lip. Yea I'll say it wasn't a waste of your time." Kagome said in a rather stern voice. She could never see how he joked about things like this. These were the things that worried her the most. She turned and closed her math book. When she turned around she noticed that Inuyasha was standing p and puting his shirt back on.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing Inuyasha? You are still hurt. I tell you this every time you get into a battle and get hurt." Kagome started to try an make Inuyasha sit back down.

"And every time I get up and we leave we have never gotten into anything more than we can handle." Inuyasha said cooly.

"Yes well I still think that you should rest." Kagome said in a final sort of voice.

"I will be fine Kagome you don't need to treat me like a child." Inuyasha said and his voice began to raise his angry I will do what I want tone

"Fine in fact since I'm going back tomorrow you can get up whenever you want." Kagome said in an angrier tone than she had used before. As she went around the hut gathering her things she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Inuyasha. his silver hair bringing out his big golden eyes that seemed to peer right through her very soul. She had to admit his eyes were his best feature, that is something she could not deny.

"Listen I'll be fine ok Kagome? If it makes you happy I will rest tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said very relieved. When she was done collecting her books Inuasha did ask her one thing.

"Can I at least go for a quick walk around to see what town we are in?"

"I just said that you should rest!" Kagome said exhasperatedly.

"What do I have to take you along if I go!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Actually yes. I you go out then I'm coming with you." As Kagome was thinking she thought that this would be a perfect oppurtunity to question him about what happend a few nights ago, and maybe what he does while she is gone. That might be what she asks first. She needs to know if what Sango said is true. Inuyasha got up and Kagome closed her school bag and they setted out for a walk. Kagome thought of that and mused it to herself. I am talking Inuysha for a walk. If only I had a leash Myabe that would do more that the rosary beads around his neck.

"Hey Kagome...Kagome!" Kagome looked up to Inuyasha.

Where are you going?" Kagome looked around to find that she was wondering off the path.

"Maybe you should pay attention to where you are walking." Inuyasha said kiddingly. Kagome walked beside Inuyasha and decided not to waste any more time thinking of frivolus things like walking Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha Sango told me something after you tore up my favorite towel. She told me that you miss me while I am in my time. Is that true." Kagome didn't say exactly what Sango said but she figured it would be close enough.

"Of course I do Kagome" Kagome's heart skiped a beat at this brutal honesty, "I need you to find the jewel shards." Inuyasha realized what he said. Kagome knew that he had to think quick to correct himself but she left that topic alone for the moment.

"So Inuaysha, please tell me what happened in your dream a few nights ago." Kagome asked very sweetly.

"No! I told you it was nothing so why don't you stop asking me!" Inuyasha's voice quickly grew into an angry snap.

"Well why not! Why can't you tell anyone what's going on with you? You are the most stubborn person on this earth Inuyasha!" Kagome's tone rose close to Inuyasha's.

"I think that this walk is over Kagome. I am heading back to the hut and the conversation is over. No more questions!." Inuyasha practically yelled at her. As he turned back around to head to the hut Kagome just walked past him.

"Fine I don't need you to be a jerk and bite my head off when I ask to try and help you! I am goin home now! Besides all I really am is a jewel finder to you!" Kagome yelled as she began to run away, back to the hut. She was gone when he got back. He found Sango and Miroku there though giving him an evil look.

"Hey where's Shippou?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wanted to go see Kaede for a while. I think he wants to help him learn something useful." Miroku stated.

"That's not the point Inuyasha Why do you always have to upset Kagome like that? Hm? You really should treat her better, for all she does for you. After all she cooks, tends to your wound, and she cares for you the most. You do know that she really was worried about you when you left. She does all of those things for you and you still have the nerve to treat her so badly. I'm surprised she doesn't just stay in her own time." Sango threw all of her pent up anger at Inuyasha at that moment.

"When have you ever thanked her for anything she odes for you? It's obvious that she cares for you Inuyasha. You may not see it but we do. I know that I for one appreciate Kagome for what she does. Did you ever stop to think that she is giving up practically her whole life for us! I just can not see how you can be so insensitive to her! You are a jerk, an idiot, just so stupid!" Sango stomped off. Miroku just stood there speechless with his mouth hanging open at watching her blow up in Inuyasha's face. He then ran after Sango. Inuyasha however had a much more surprised look. He had just been yelled at by Sango? Could it be? Apparently so, since she just had exploded at him. True to the fact that he didn't really wnat to make he upse but he didn't want her hurt especially with what Naraku could do.

A mysterious figure walks through the darkened archway that acts as a door between the rest of the castle and the basement. As they walk they hear nothing but a sound of faint breathing. They look down to see a shadowed figure laying on some kind of long pedistal.

"Well, well, well, so this is what happens after he uses his newest power. It must drain him so." The figure's voice had a monotonous tone. When suddenly the sleeping figure awoke.

"You have no idea what i have to go through just todo something as simple as kiling a rabbit or bird."

"Why not kill Kagome now? Wouldn't it be easier?" as the figure spoke a small candle of light shone through the darkness. It was Kagura standing next to Naraku who was laying on the pedistal.

"Beause I have better plans for the manipulation of the weakened hanyou's heart. My prediction was right. Once he saw what I could do he immediatly weakened. Not broke but was weakend." Said the dark voice of a murderer. Of someone who could manipulate dreams, mind telapathy, and even cause a slow painful death without even being there. For him the best part was the manipulation. It was one thing to kill, but a complete oppositeto manipulate. It was a complete different kind of suffering. One that could go on for years without ever getting boring. It was something new and yet the same thing that gave him a much larger rush of feeling. True he had manipulated many before. Just look what hapened when he disguised himself to look like Inuyasha. But this gave him a more wild feeling. A feeling that he could do the same manipulation, the same killing, same pain. Different chances. Actually he did enjoy the risk of going out and cause this kind of pain. However sometimes he loved to just say where he was, in his own little space. Where darkness and evil are spawn and found.

"So what is your next step? How much oner do you need to rest?" The shadowed figure of Kagura spoke softly.

"I will need about an hour to rest, but there are more important things to worry about than Inuyasha at this moment. Inuyasha is slowly subsiding to me. Even if he does not realize it, he is. Now leave I must rest for my remaining time." Everything was icy cold as it slithered out of his cold lips. Kagura left him in the room of shadows.Hm I had no clue that he could get an ability like that. At first I thought it was only me and his other creations. Now he can go so far as to kill Kagome. Wait if it took that much out of him just to kill a bird and rabbit, how much will it take to kill a human? He will probably be too weak to fight againt Inuyasha. It must have been his most recent weak period. that coupled with the jewel that he possesses.

"Hey Kagome you're back again!" Souta's voice could be heard from her house as Kagome walked back from the well. As she started to walk back her anger subsided slightly. She looked up and saw Souta palying with the cat on the front porch.

"Hey kagome how long will ya be home this time?" Souta asked.

"I have no clue, honestly." Kagome said softly as she passed him to go into her house.

"Well hi Kagome how are you sweetie?" Kagome's mom was asking as she was making lunch.

"Oh same stuff..Mmmmmm that smells great! Hey why is souta home isn't there school today?" Kagome questioned.

"No not today, it's an in service day. Same with your school. Why not goup to your room and rest? I'l bring you up some lunch." Her mom suggested.

"Thank you so much mom, that would be great." Kagome said happily. Her mood was improving. Then again whenever she was with her mom her mood was always better than it had been. Once she dragged her bag up to her room she looked through it, just to find her shredded towel. Damn you Inuyasha, why are you always such a jerk. Once she put all the pieces on a pile on her drawer she layed down on her bed. Just as she was beginning to doze off, her mother knocked on her door.

"C'min" Kagome said sleepily.

"Here you are dear. You should sleep after you eat." Kagome's mom said thoughtfully.

"Ok mom I think I will." Kagome told her mom as she lft the room. Kagome ate her lunch and got sleepier as the seconds went by. When she was done she fell down to her bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. When she woke up a few hours later she found it was beginning to get dark. She decided to ake a bath. She went into the bathroom and undressed as the water was running intoo the tub. When it was ful he stuck her toe in. Perfect. She stood in it and slowly lowered herself in the hot water. She felt the relaxing warmth all around her feet, ankles, up to her thighs, then sexy hips, finally up to her waist. She leaned back and felt the warmth flow over the rest of he stomach, and up around her chest, and completley cover her as she submerged each breast. After she put her head under to wet her hair she began to wash with a very soft sponge. Along with a very sweet smelling soap. It was called Warm Vanilla. She washed her arms, neck, over her breasts, shoulders, back, stomach, legs. She felt the warm, soft, sweet smelling soap cover her entire body. It felt so good to relax right now. Yet she began to think. Oh this feels so good! I wonder what would happen if Inuyasha, wait! How can I think of that jerk? Although it would be nice to have him wash my...I can not be thinking this! But then again he is very sexy. Argh I think I just won't think. So she just stayed in the tub, washed her hair, and got out. She dried off and changed into her pajamas. Once she got back to her bed she was ready to sleep again. She turned out the lights and decided that more rest couldn't hurt. SHe woke up then enxt morning and went to school. He rfriends were asking the same questions (How are you. What's up with your boyfriend. Hojo's been worried about you.) Same old stuff. Her day was uneventful. She took her tests that she had to make up and even stayed after to take one that would have been given that day. On the walk home she was back to thinking. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing. Or more what did Sango do? She said that she'd take care of him.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the well. He was thinking about what Sango said. At first he was pissed off at her, but the more he thought of it the more he realized that she was right. He was going to her time. This time he would actually apologize. He leapt through the well and was engulfed in the blue light. He then found himself on the other side. He could smell her. He followed the scent to her house. He ran up and walked through the door.

"Back from school Kago- Oh it's you Inuyasha are you staying for dinner? I can always set an extra plate." Kagome's mom said as she walked to greet him.

"No not this time Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha said politley.

"No but she should be home soon. Here why not sit in the living room? Here's the remote yuo can watch something interesting on the t.v." Mrs. Higuash looked at his puzzled face.

"Here like this." Mrs. Higurash turned on the t.v. and showed him the controls. He flipped the channel once, then again, then again, then again, again, again. He was flipping through them so fast he didn't realize Kagome had walked into the room. He turned when he heard her laughing at his expression. He was surprised and accidently turned the volume up way too loud. He quickly threw the remote donwn the couch. Kagome picked it up and turned off the t.v. After her giggles subsided she asked.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" She began to sound short.

"I wanted to say that...I'm sorry Kagome. What Sango said was right. You do really give up your life to come help me." As Inuyasha spoke Kagome was wondering if this was a dream. He is _apologizing _to me? I dont believe this! Inuyasha proceeded to tell her what Sango said and how he realized she was right.

"Wow Inuyasha you really are sorry. That's so sweet" She went up and gave him a warm hug. He did not mind this at all, except that Kagome's mother walked in.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile on her face. They both turned multiple shades of red.

"Well you can eat dinner and I'm sure we can fold out that couch for a bed tonight if you want."

A/N: Well I think tha's a good place to end for now. I think the next chapter should do very nicely. It might be a lemon it might not. Well C Ya

LimitlessExileSS


End file.
